La rosa azul
by XXXOurplacetoloveXXX
Summary: Amar siempre implica asumir riesgo y darse por completo, eso es lo que significa una rosa azul, para Matt y para Mello, Parte del regalo de nueve meses para mi hermosa y perfecta novia HOLIC...TE AMO MI PRINCESA FELIZ NUEVE MESES


_**Hola a todos, aquí Matt77**__y iooo~ Holic__**, publicando, contra todo pronóstico…y adivinen porqué… Siii ¿es **__**que soy tan evidente?...En efecto mi hermosa e increíble novia y yo cumplimos nueve meses juntos (vamos un fuerte aplauso)**__ Awii amorciiito *se sonroja* YAY NUEVE BEIOS MESES DE NOVIOOOOOS!__**…Ella es la razón por la cual sonrió, suspiro y vivo y desde que la conozco, puedo decir con completa sinceridad, que no he tenido un día triste, solitario o vacío… Ella es mi apoyo, mi fortaleza y siempre esta allí para mí cuando más la necesito… Es hermosa, dulce, brillante y tierna, pero más allá de cualquier cualidad o virtud que les pueda mencionar, está un hecho único y es que ella es la chica a la cual yo amo, sincera y perdidamente…**__ Aii mi amoooooooooooor! Y zí fanfiction, este es el chico que tiene tooooooooodos mis besos, toooooodas mis palabras melosas de amor, toooodos mis TE AMO, toooodos mis abrazos y mi corazón en sus manos. Él es quien me hace sonreír de verdad hasta en los momentos más difíciles que paso, él es mi milagro, mi tesoro, y eso es algo que SIEMPRE agradeceré, siempre agradeceré tener a mi maravillosamente tierno cachorrito como mi perfecto y amado novio. TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**Puede ser que mi forma ser medio melosa**__ (Que me encanta~~~)__**, sea un poco molesta **__(No lo es~~~ *metiche*)__**, pero la verdad, es que cuando se tiene a alguien como ella **__**a tu lado, no quieres dejar un momento de decir cuánto la amas, cuanto la necesitas y cuanto te hace feliz…pues ella realmente merece eso y mucho más… **__*se sonroja de nuevo y no sabe qué decir* __**TE AMO MINI MELLO, TE AMO MI HOLIC… TE AMO MI HERMOSA PRINCESA… TE AMO CON TODO MI SER.. este regalo es para ti…GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME ESTAR A TU LADO ESTOS NUEVES MESES, GRACIAS POR DARME ESE INMENSO HONOR Y PRIVILEGIO DE SER TU NOVIO…soy tu cachorro y tu eres mi dueña… **__*ahora si sabe qué decir (?)* DIIIOSES YO TAMBIEN TE AMO MI CACHORRITO, MY MATTY, MI AMOOOOOR! TE AMO DEMASIADO Y LO SABES, TE AMO CON MI VIDA, GRACIAS A TI POR TODA TU DULZURA, POR SER COMO ERES POR AMARME Y POR PERMITIRME AMARTE COMO TE AMO, ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASDO EN LA VIDA, TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO MI ÁNGEL!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** No es nuestro le pertenece a Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata…pero saben que lo usaremos**_

_Advertencias:__ ¿Advertencias? LOL, ya saben AZUUUCAR!~~~_

_**TE AMO MI VIDA Y ESTO, COMO MI MUNDO ES PARA TI…**__ TAMBIEN TE AMO MI AMOR FELIZ NUEVE MESES!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La rosa azul…<strong>_

**Allí estaba yo, frente a esas puertas automáticas. Solo con imaginar que alguien gritara '¡Bomba!' y hacer un simple cálculos mental de la cantidad de pisotones, arañazos, mordeduras y golpes que recibiría me hacía temblar, pero debía valer la pena, así que no perdería más el tiempo. Suspire, tome valor y entre**

**- Bienvenido a Constington, ¿Quiere probar nuestra nueva fragancia?-Gritó una mujer que salió de Dios sabe dónde, rociando un perfume y que para caballero, olía a perro muerto.**

**- No gracias.- me limité a decir evadiéndola y siguiendo mi camino hacia un determinado lugar, en busca de eso, que aún no sabía exactamente qué, que me sirviera de regalo.**

**Constington era una tienda por demás elegante y costosa, así que solo para ir a ese lugar, trabaje como repartidor de pizzas, por cuatro meses.**

**Mis bolsillos estaban llenos de monedas y pagas bastantes malas, todo para conseguir ese regalo, ese regalo, que expresara al menos un cuarto de lo que siento.**

**Comencé mi búsqueda, pase primero por las joyerías, viendo cuanto artículo ofrecían, desde la más delicada argolla, hasta una cacatúa hecha de un cristal por demás caro. Todo era hermoso, pero no había encontrado, ese regalo que definiera todo lo que veo, cuando en las mañanas, abro mis ojos y puedo verle dormir, seguir su respiración melodiosa, que muchos llamarían ronquidos, pero para mí es música.**

**Aunque pudiese encontrar alguna joya que se equipare con el color de sus ojos, jamás encontrare una que ****imite el brillo que hay en ellos, así que desistí de la joyas, además si lo pensaba, no usaría nada como eso, es demasiado…¿Cómo definirle?, diferente así que no creo que esto sea de su agrado.**

**- ¿Osos de felpa?-murmuré al pasar justo frente a la tienda llamada 'Hágalo usted mismo'.**

**Veía pequeños animalitos de felpas, todos tiernos y dulces, eran lindos, pero no me le imaginaba con uno de ellos, es decir, tiene un lado demasiado suave, pero es un lado que yo solo conozco.**

**Suspiraba, caminando lentamente, sin encontrar aquello que estaba buscando hasta que por suerte o destino, vi aquella tienda, suspire y dije**

**- Bingo.-**

**Había encontrado eso que quería, aunque me parecía poco, debía al menos mostrar mis sentimientos, aunque no sabía exactamente cuál sería su reacción.**

**Salí de la enorme tienda, sin ningún incidente y me encontré con las húmedas calles de Nueva York, tome con fuerza la pequeña caja y comencé a caminar hacia el metro, mientras pensaba, que ya hacia nueve meses desde aquel momento y aun no podía entender que había visto en mí.**

**Yo era en extremo reservado, jamás asumía un riesgo a menos que las consecuencias fuesen mínimas o inexistentes. No poseía un talento específico, más que seguirle cual sombra y soportar sus a veces desproporcionados ataques de ira, pero más allá que un exceso de paciencia, no había nada en mí.**

**Vi mi reflejo en una de las vitrinas de la despejada calle y no vi que fuera precisamente un sex symbol, era más un chico, desalineado, desarreglado y despeinado, suspiré y tomé con más fuerza mi pequeño regalo y continúe mi camino.**

**- Lo recuerdo.- murmuré- Recuerdo que hace nueve meses, exactamente, esto se inició, nuestro mundo ahora distaba mucho de lo que fue aquel día, pero lo que sentimos, es lo que no ha mantenido vivos…-**

_**Flash back..**_

**- Vamos,**** m****uévete.- Le pedí, mientras entrabamos a ese enorme centro comercial.** Rodé los ojos tratando de disimular que en realidad me encontraba bastante feliz de haberlo acompañado, por más que odiara sus juegos electrónicos raros, consideraba que ese día sería diferente a todos, porque justamente, tenía planeado decirle algo que haría ocultado por mucho tiempo

- No sé por qué insistes en traerme a estos lugares.- Respondí aún así con tono seco, frunciendo el ceño y esperando salir de allí lo antes posible.

**- Se trata del lanzamiento mundial Smackdown vs. Raw, no puedo perdérmelo.- Añadí tomando su mano, para guiarle hasta aquel lugar, donde miles de fanáticos, esperaban para comprar aquel juego. Estaba tan emocionado, que solo me faltaba una cola de cachorro, para moverla, pero el sentimiento no era compartido.** Decidí que soportaría meterme en medio de toda esa turba de personas cuando sentí que tomó mi mano, era extraño, pero con cosas tan pequeñas, él siempre lograba que ceda. Caminaba a su lado mirando a la gente amontonada allí, hasta que, en medio de esa multitud, encontré a alguien que no me caía del todo bien, creía que no nos había visto y que sería mejor si al menos no me veía a mí, por lo que lo pensé mejor y tratando de verme lo más indiferente posible, murmuré…

- Te espero afuera, no quiero ver cómo te despedazan.- **Dijo y noté, algo de oscuridad en su voz. Desde hace días, se comportaba extraño, no era el mismo, no sabía exactamente por qué, solo sabía que algo sucedía. Le vi alejarse de mí y no se sentía bien no tenerle cerca, hasta que de la nada salió, aquella chica del orfanato.** Luego simplemente me solté de su mano y comencé a alejarme de allí antes de que algo más sucediera.

- ¡Matt!- _Maldita sea…_ dije para mis adentros sin poder evitar detener abruptamente mis pasos al oír cómo esa idiota gritaba su nombre como desaforada, volteando lentamente y quedándome detrás de Matt.

**- Hola Linda, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté más por costumbre que por otra cosa.**

**- Genial, ¿Estás aquí por el lanzamiento?- preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros, pensando que era más que obvia la respuesta.**_ No, en realidad estamos aquí porque decidimos venir a volar el centro comercial ¿Qué tal eso?_**- ¿Sabes? puedo ayudarte a pasar, sin hacer esta aburrida fila.-** De verdad esperaba que el molesto encuentro terminara allí y que se fuera al demonio, pero al oír lo que acababa de decir, supe que él no se negaría a quedarse, todo sea por conseguir ese maldito videojuego. Entroné la mirada y me crucé de brazos, sintiendo que mi mal humor aumentaba de una forma casi insana, hasta que Matt volteó y me vio._ Demonios, se dio cuenta. _** Mis ojos se encendieron como faroles, estaría adentro sin maltratos, no podía creerlo, pero algo me llamó brutalmente la atención y era que cierta persona se había quedado al margen solo viendo la extraña situación.**

**Camine hacia él y tomé su ****mano, por enésima vez al día.**

**- Ven conmigo.- Susurré.** De verdad hacía lo imposible por zafarme de su mano e irme al diablo, pero me era demasiado difícil y sabía perfectamente que no me quedaría lejos de él y de la otra estúpida chica por mucho tiempo.

**Linda, era conocida de ambos, desde la infancia, era bastante insoportable y esperaba que al crecer se le pasara, pero me había equivocado.** **Hablaba mucho e invadía mi espacio personal, haciendo que las cosas fueran muy incomodas, pues desde que habíamos ingresado a ese lugar, mi flamante acompañante solo había dirigido un par de miradas asesinas a la chica y un centenar de esas mismas miradas hacia mí.** No lo soportaba, sólo me reprochaba por sentirme tan patéticamente celoso y esperaba poder controlar mi ira por un momento más, de lo contrario le dispararía a Linda y ni siquiera me importaría que haya personas alrededor. Y para mejorar la situación, ella parecía encimarse en Matt a cada endemoniado segundo, por lo que no podía detenerme al menos a transmitirle mi odio en miradas, lanzándole unas cuantas al idiota de Matt por no hacer algo al respecto, pero ¿qué podría esperar que hiciera? Seguramente a él no le molestaba para nada estar cerca de ella.

**- Esperen aquí.- dijo la chica, caminando hacia una enorme bodega del lugar y regresando en un instante con el juego.- Bien, aquí esta lo prometido.- agregó ella, entregándome el flamante estuche y yo casi babeaba, desconecté mis sentidos y me concentré en el videojuego, escuchando muy a los lejos su voz.- Tus ojos siguen siendo hermosos. ¿Tienes planes esta noche?- **_Ya estuvo… _pensé mirando con algo más que odio a la desgraciada de Linda aún sin asimilar lo próximo que haría. **Mi admiración al reciente milagro electrónico y de animación, fue cortada, por un certero y doloroso pisotón.**_ Simplemente soy genial..._ me dije cargado de sarcasmo, luego de, por un jodido impulso idiota, haber pisado con fuerza algo desmedida a Matt como si fuera una estúpida chica._ ¿Acaso no pude haber hecho algo mejor?_ Por supuesto de que antes de que tuviera el tiempo de preguntarme quizá por qué demonios lo había hecho, comencé a escabullirme de allí, pateando, empujando y a veces golpeando cuando persona o cosa se me cruzase en frente.

**- Auchhh!- grite, mientras me giraba a verle al causante de mi nueva lesión, solo para notar, que con su típico mal genio, empujaba a todos los presentes saliendo de la abarrotada tienda.- ¡Hey, espera!- grité, sintiendo como alguien me tomaba del brazo.** Lo había oído perfectamente, pero si creía que con eso voltearía a ponerme aún más en ridículo, estaba bastante equivocado, sólo quería alejarme de allí de una maldita vez.

**- No puedes irte, tienes que pagar el juego.- dijo Linda, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, devolví aquel estuche y comencé a correr por la multitud, hasta salir de la tienda y encontrarme en las calles de Nueva York.**

**- ¡Oye, hey!- gritaba corriendo detrás de él.- Espera, ¿A dónde vas?- le cuestioné.**_ Mierda, me alcanza…_

- A casa.- sondeé con ira y sin aminorar la velocidad de mis pasos, de verdad me importaba poco si un carro me aplastaba en mi intento por cruzar una avenida.

**- Pero… quería...- él no me dejo terminar la frase.**_ Sé lo que querías y en realidad está bien, sólo que no para mí…_

- Sí, lo sé, querías el maldito juego y a la estúpida chica, pues bien, los dejo solos. No soy tu niñera.- Escupí con la voz más oscura, es que era tan malditamente idiota, lo hacía tan evidente que me sorprendía de mi propia estupidez, estaba allí en medio de la calle, haciéndole una escena de celos a mi mejor amigo.** Me había dejado en completo estado, de 'no entiendo nada', hasta que como un yunque, la verdad cayó sobre mi cabeza. Por muchos años, había tenidos mis dudas, pues de un momento a otro él me veía de una determinada forma y cuando deseaba acercarme terminaba pateándome o rompiendo mi consola, pero lo de hoy, parecía, una real y contundente escena de celos.**

**- No eres mi niñera eso lo sé.- grité- Pero te conozco muy bien- **_No me conoces, en realidad no tienes idea de nada…_recriminé en mi fuero interno, deteniendo mis pasos ante la inconveniente luz roja del semáforo y rogando que cambie de una buena vez._No entiendes…_ pensé una vez más, sin imaginar lo próximo que diría.**- Y sé que lo que sientes son celos.- **_Dios santo, lo asesinaré,_ No supe en que instante, mi diestra se había dirigido a mi abrigo, palpando mi arma, pero no… no le dispararía a él, le habría disparado a Linda y en medio de toda esa gente, pero a él, simplemente no podía hacerle daño… en ningún sentido.** Él chico me miró fijamente con odio y pude jurar que me dispararía pero se detuvo, pues me supongo que había muchos testigos.**

Solté mi Magnum y noté que los autos se habían detenido, por lo que continué mi escapedirigiendo mis pasos a cualquier lugar, sin siquiera ver hacia donde iba, pero seguro de que Matt estaba a mis espaldas, aún siguiéndome. No me había dado cuenta de que llegaría al lugar a donde siempre iba para tranquilizare, no me había dado cuenta de que llegaría hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la rosa azul que me agradaba observar desde hace tiempo, escondida en medio de las demás rosas carmesíes **La luz indicó el cruce y el rápidamente comenzó su marcha hacia el jardín botánico de Central Park. No podía, perder la oportunidad, no podía dejarlo ir, así que lo seguí, mientras ingresábamos a aquel hermoso lugar, que parecía de cuentos de hadas.**

**El verde de la naturaleza, el color de las flores y de las mariposas, contrastaba, con su ropa negra de cuero, que se ceñía a su cuerpo y allí tome todo el valor, que durante toda mi patética infancia y adolescencia no tuve y le grité.**

**- ¡Dime qué sientes, de una buena vez!-Los arcos hechos de arbustos y la soledad en aquel pasillo natural, era los únicos testigos de esta situación. -Dime ¿qué quieres de mi?- Él se detuvo y sin mirarme si quiera.** _Maldito seas, me obligarás a hablar…_Me sentía como un completo idiota, sentía que ya había perdido más de la mitad de mi orgullo, pero de verdad ya no me interesaba perder el resto de lo que quedaba. Sí, quería decírselo de una vez, quería acabar con todas las idioteces por las que había pasado, quería dejar de sentirme tan patético… quería ser sincero con él.

- Quiero que estemos juntos, quiero…- y como siempre, había logrado que ceda una vez más por más que me sintiera ridículo al decirlo, por más que me costara tanto decirle lo que sentía.** Sus palabras eran tenues y parecía costarle mucho decir esto- **Quiero que seas mi novio.- murmuré mirando el suelo y esperando un posible rechazo o quizá hasta una carcajada… no sabía qué esperar, no sabía de qué manera reaccionaría.** De espalda e incapaz de ****verme directamente a los ojos, las palabras de aquel chico salieron de sus labios, palabras que quise escuchar durante toda mi vida**-Sé que no es correcto y sé que tal vez no quieras, pero es lo que yo deseo.- terminé por decir sin saber qué esperar de su silencio, un silencio que de verdad me desesperaba, al menos necesitaba saber qué pensaba al respecto, sin importar que sea algo negativo, sólo una respuesta me quitaría todo el miedo que sentía. **Me había quedado frio…no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que solo miré a mi alrededor y noté cómo una rosa azul, dominaba un rosal de rosas rojas… Suspiré y camine hacia él.**

**- No importa si es correcto o no y claro que es lo que quiero.-Dije justo en su oído, con mi pecho muy cerca de su espalda.-Yo te amo.- **Me mantuve inmóvil por unos segundos, sintiendo su cercanía, abriendo mis ojos a más no poder, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír, preguntándome si no era alguna de mis extrañas alucinaciones. Sin poder aguantarlo más y sin que me importase quien estuviera alrededor, volteé hacia él, llevando una me mis manos hacia su mejilla, quizá comprobando que lo que acababa de suceder no era sólo producto de mi imaginación… y al verlo y sentirlo, verdaderamente allí, supe que todo era cierto y que era lo que yo deseaba que pasara dese hace mucho tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me adelanté llevando mis labios a los suyos por primera vez. _Te amo…_**Y**** al final, el rebelde y muy complicado chico, se giró y me miro directo a los ojos y con su mano derecha acaricio mi rostro, para finalmente sellar el inicio de nuestra relación, con un largo y profundo beso.**

**Desde ese entonces, todos los meses, tomamos unas cuantas horas de nuestras difíciles vidas y caminamos hasta el punto exacto donde nos habíamos hecho novios, contemplábamos la exótica rosa azul y en la soledad de esos arcos de arbustos nos sentábamos a disfrutar de algo que por mucho tiempo nos negamos.**

**End flasback**

**Era realmente emocionante, pero este mes, nuestra visita al jardín botánico fue suspendida, él no podía salir de trabajo…**

**Pensé que era una locura hacer esto, a pesar de las múltiples veces, que él me había advertido y prohibido acercarme, pero valía la pena el riesgo pues mi mayor temor era perderlo, pues todo se había vuelto tan distante, que por un momento creí que terminaríamos, pues nuestras obligaciones, nos mantenían lejos…**

Maldije para mis adentros, especialmente de muy mal humor por tener que permanecer el día entero en esa condenada oficina, cuando podría estar haciendo algo MUCHO más importante. _¿Tenía que ser justo hoy?_Me pregunté jactándome de mi miseria, mordiendo una de mis barras de chocolate y esperando largarme de allí cuanto antes._ Lo siento, Matt…_

Una vez más me encontraba encerrado entre esas malditas cuatro paredes y ya se me hacía demasiado frustrante, porque lo que no sabían los incompetentes tarados de allí, era que yo prefería MIL veces, pasar cada minuto con él, en lugar de estar disparándole a extraños por negligencia, traición y otras cosas más. De verdad prefería estar con él, no importaba cómo, hasta prefería jugar a sus extraños videojuegos o ver alguna película estúpida, sólo estar a su lado me permitía sonreír de verdad, recordar lo que se siente ser sinceramente feliz, amar a alguien sinceramente.

- Tiene visita.- Escuché decir a uno de mis subordinados, sobresaltándome al instante.

- ¡Creí haberte dicho que golpees la maldita puerta!- grité con molestia disparándole cerca de la pierna.

- L-lo hice… s-s-señor.- respondió con temor._ Jodido imbécil._

- Pues haz más ruido la próxima vez o te volaré las manos.- advertí con ira mientras mordía otra de mis barras de chocolate.- Que entre.- ordené luego, esperando al supuesto traidor que había pedido una audiencia conmigo el día anterior.

**Llegue a aquella entrada, di un paso más y una pequeña rama crujió alertando a sus vigilantes, así que en un dos por tres, tenía dos armas apuntando a mi cabeza, dispuesta a volármela. Con suma paciencia levante mis manos y dije.**

**- Tengo un paquete para su jefe.- Aquellos hombres al reconocer mi uniforme de repartidor, bajaron sus armas y se acercaron a mí para requisarme. Palpaban mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir incómodo y de un ****momento a otro, tomaron mi pequeño regalo.- ¡Hey, devuélvanmelo!- dije arrebatándoselo de las manos.- Es un paquete especial.- añadí, los sujetos se miraron con desconfianza y finalmente accionaron el botón para dejarme pasar.**

**Había mucho riesgo en todo esto, si alguien se enteraba de todo este asunto, sería su fin, no solo por lo incorrecto de la situación, si no por que mostraría clara y rotunda debilidad y eso no era permitido, en el mundo de la mafia.**

**Caminaba por los pasillos vagamente iluminados, mientras esa extraña sensación de estar entrando a las enormes entrañas, de un monstruo dormido, rondaba mi cabeza.**

**Pase unas cuantas cámaras de seguridad y otras revisiones inútiles, hasta que llegue a esa enorme puerta de roble negro, reforzada y con esa letra grabada en ella.**

**Tome valor y coloqué la mano en el picaporte, cuando escuché unos gritos provenir del interior.**

- ¿Qué dirás en tu defensa?- cuestioné observando ausentemente hacia la pared, jugando con el gatillo de mi arma con aburrimiento y molestia, manteniendo una expresión dura en mis facciones. El muy tarado no había conseguido el dinero para costear las armas que se había llevado, su último plazo para llevarlo era ese, y no lo había hecho, debía 'encargarme' de él.

- Lo siento, perdóneme, no volverá a suceder- _Las mismas palabras de siempre… pobre diablo._ Pensé dejando que uno de los guardias responda por mí, mientras me preparaba para disparar.

- Le fallaste al jefe y sabes cuales son las consecuencias.- dijo él haciéndome una seña, indicándome que había alguien más detrás de la puerta. Sin que se notara mucho, llevé mi vista hacia allí, notando algo especialmente familiar. No supe si era mi imaginación o de verdad había visto apenas esas hebras rojizas, apenas distinguibles por la ranura que dejaba la puerta semi-abierta.

- No, no, nooooo!-_Maldita sea… no puedo matar a nadie frente a él._ Me reproché jalando el gatillo y logrando que la bala hiera su rostro, a lo que les hacía una seña a los guardias que se encontraban a la derecha del tipo, para que lo quitaran de mi vista. **Un disparo seco, resonó por todo ****aquel lugar, haciéndome sobresaltarme. Comencé a temblar y extendí mi mano hacia la puerta, cuando esta se movió y comenzó a abrirse, apareciendo un sujeto, con un roce de bala en su mejilla, siendo empujado por dos enorme guarda-espaldas.**

**- Qué te sirva de lección.- Dijo un sujeto.**

**- Para la próxima el jefe no fallará.- Agrego él otro.**

**- Gracias, no fallaré, gracias.- El hombre salió huyendo por el largo pasillo.**

**En aquel instante pensé en pasar en otro instante, pero fui divisado por las múltiples cámaras de seguridad, asa que fue cuestión de tiempo, que escuchara esa potente voz, dar la orden**.

- Dile que pase y nos dejan solos.-Demandéguardando mi arma y esperando a que cumplieran mi mandato.** En lo personal me sentía asustado, porque sabía perfectamente que no podía estar aquí, pero ya era muy tarde para pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones. Un enorme salón me dio la bienvenida, en el centro un escritorio negro y una silla que parecía más un trono que otro cosa.- **¿Por qué viniste?, sabes que no puedes estar aquí.- Comenté secamente cuando escuché entrando en mi oficina, pero en realidad no quería decirle eso, más bien quería decirle que me preocupaba demasiado que algo le sucediera, que era un lugar bastante peligroso como para que entre en cualquier momento.

**- Si lo sé yo… yo…- Aclaré mi garganta.- Te traje esto- Dije aproximándome a su enorme escritorio y colocando sobre él la pequeña caja, envuelta en papel negro, con un enorme listón, rosa intenso. Retrocedí y con temor pronuncie esas tímidas palabras- Feliz nueve meses.-**Luego de oírle hablar, comencé a sentirme completamente vulnerable a mis sentimientos. **Sabía que estaba siendo sometido a estrés, a presión y que más que necesitar su presencia, posiblemente se necesitaría más de la mía.** Giré mi enorme silla para poder mirarlo, captando el pequeño paquete que se encontraba solitario en mi escritorio mientras mis ojos luego se encontraban con sus verdes y cristalinos ojos, de lleno, dándome esa familiar descarga de electricidad.

**En un pequeño movimiento, su enorme silla giró y pude verle frente a frente. Su piel pálida y blanca, su cabello amarillo y sus ojos un azul tan intenso que bordeaba el negro, me miraron de esa forma que podían atravesar mi piel.**

**Se puso de pie, mostrando su esbelta figura y con pasos seguros se aproximó a la caja. Su dedo, roso el fino listón, de un ****solo tirón, el moño se desato, y la envoltura cayo, mostrando una fina caja trasparente y dentro de ella mi regalo, lo que había escogido y solo esperaba que le gustara.**

**Una fina rosa azul de chocolate, mostraba sus delicados pétalos, elaborados, por personas que sabían de esto, pero realmente lo más destacado en esa caja, no era la rosa, sino un mensaje escrito en finos hilos de cacao… '**_**Pase, lo que pase, sea lo que sea, yo siempre seré tu cachorro…'**__ Oh dios… ¿Cómo es que siempre logras ver todas mis debilidades?_ observé lo que acababa de desenvolver, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se agitaba de un segundo a otro, haciéndome sentir eso que sólo él me provocaba, mientras mi cuerpo se inmovilizaba por unos instantes, dándole cabida a esa extraña, pero ya familiar y placentera explosión de emociones. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, pero no podía sentirme mejor que en ese instante.

Levanté mi vista hacia él nuevamente, para mirarlo por sólo una milésima de segundo, antes de, prácticamente correr hacia él para envolverlo en mis brazos con fuerza y besarlo con toda la intensidad que pude reunir, pensando en que a pesar de todo, no había momento más perfecto que ese.

**Había pasado nueve meses, desde aquella visita al jardín botánico, donde por primera vez vimos juntos aquella rosa azul, oculta entre millones de rosas rojas, nueve meses, que me hacen feliz, a pesar de las altas y bajas, **_**nueve meses, que quiero que se vuelvan toda mi vida**_**, pensé llevando mis manos alrededor de sus cintura, para atraerlo con fuerza hacia mí.** Lo único que podía pensar era en agradecerle, por haberme aceptado ese día, hace exactamente nueve meses, los mejores de toda mi vida hasta ahora y sabía muy bien que aguardaban una eternidad de ellos, sabía muy bien que no existía en el mundo alguien más para mí, que sólo él tenía mi corazón y mi vida en sus manos.

- Feliz nueve meses.- Susurré rozando con suavidad sus labios.

**- Feliz nueve meses.- Respondí, solo pensando **_**si no podrías ir al jardín yo traería uno a tus pies…**_

* * *

><p><strong>TE AMO MI PRINCESA..MI MUNDO ENTERO ESTA A TUS PIES...TIENES MI CORAZON EN TUS MANOS Y SE QUE SIEMPRE LO CUIDARAS BIEN...GRACIAS GRACIAS POR ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS NUEVE MESES!<strong>_**  
><strong>_


End file.
